


Intimations

by WanderingJane



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, spoilers for Avengers: Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingJane/pseuds/WanderingJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> If you step out that door, you're an Avenger.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimations

Chaos. It's the only word she can think of to describe what's happening. In every direction she turns to, it's all she sees: people screaming in terror, running away from crumbling buildings as Ultron's army chases after them. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to make the world a better place, to keep others from being hurt the way she and Pietro had been. That's what Ultron had promised them.

Ultron. Wanda feels bile rise in her throat at the thought of him. After she and Pietro found out the truth about where their powers came from, after they found out about Hydra and Strucker, throwing in their lot with Ultron seemed like a reasonable alternative. After all, Ultron told them that he would help them destroy not just Hydra, but the Avengers, too. Now, as she looks out at the chaos around her, she can't imagine why she'd ever felt that way. 

A high, thin voice screams outside. There's a metallic whirring sound, and then the screaming stops. Wanda gasps, her hands flying to her mouth in horror. She wants to run outside, but she's almost paralyzed with fear and indecision. 

Another explosion rocks the already unsteady foundations of the building she's hiding in One of the Avengers - the archer who calls himself Hawkeye, the one that has been relentlessly following her and Pietro around - comes crashing through a cracked window, and lands on the ground next to Wanda with a pained groan. He pushes himself off the floor, bandaged fingers shaking as he collects his bow. His eyes widen when he catches sight of her.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. Between all the screaming and the dust flying everywhere, his voice sounds like it's been scraped raw.

Wanda doesn't have an answer for him. She doesn't have one for herself, either. What is she doing there, hiding from Ultron and his robotic army, while innocent people are getting hurt, while her brother is out there somewhere amidst the chaos? 

"I'm sorry." The words tumble out before she can stop herself. She doesn't realize that she's spoken in her Romani dialect until she meets the archer's eyes and sees the confusion written in them."I'm sorry," she repeats, this time in English. "I didn't know this would happen. So many people have been hurt. I - "

"I know. I've done some pretty awful things myself," he says, "We all have." Another explosion interrupts him. His voice is steady, but there's a tightness in his tone as he continues. "I've seen what you can do," he says, rubbing the place above his collarbone, where one of her 'hexes' had struck him earlier. "We could really use your help."

"But my brother - "

"He's out there. I saw him run by me a while ago, probably looking for you. Don't worry. We'll find him. I doubt any of the mini-Ultrons are fast enough to catch him." His words are meant to be reassuring, but they don't ease the terror that that threatens to turn her muscles into ice.

Pietro, all those people, even the other Avengers - they're all in danger. This wasn't supposed to happen. She and Pietro were going to stop the violence that had destroyed their lives, but instead, they made it worse. 

"Sitting around feeling guilty isn't going to help anyone, Wanda," Clint says. "Help us make it right. The Avengers, well let's just say that most of us are here because we were given a second-chance." He doesn't look at her as he speaks, his sharp eyes focused on the battle raging outside, but the weight of his words crash down on her.

"What are you saying?" 

Hawkeye turns his attention back to her, and he looks at her for several long moments, seconds that they don't have to spare. He seems to have found whatever it was he was looking for because he nods his head and says, "If you step out that door, you're an Avenger." 

She feels like he's just pulled the world from under her, the shock almost making her fall on her ass. An Avenger? Her? "But - "

"I've gotta go now," Hawkeye interrupts, wincing as he straightens himself. "Whatever you choose...I just want you to know that I don't blame you and your brother for what's happened. None of this is really your fault. It's Hydra, and Ultron, and fucking Stark with his dumbass inventions, but it's not your fault." He glances at her one last time before running out the door, arrows flying as he jumps back into the fray. 

Wanda stares at the empty spot where he sat, his words echoing incessantly in her head. _Not your fault, not your fault, not your fault._

Yes, yes it is. She and Pietro are responsible for a lot of what's happened. If it hadn't been for their meddling, the Avengers might have stopped Ultron by now, and the battle raging on outside might never have happened. It is her fault, her and Pietro's. 

She has to make it right. 

Wanda pushes herself off the cold, dirty ground, her legs numb from crouching for so long. Another blast almost knocks her down, but she manages to keep her balance. Another scream cuts through the air, and although she feels the steady thrum of fear and guilt and worry deep in her gut, she moves steadily forward, her hands glowing bright red. She's ready. 

Wanda throws the door open and steps outside. 


End file.
